


Line of Communication

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Major character death is off-screen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bet you’re fucking proud of yourself now, aren’t you? Line of duty, protecting Canadians and the Queen and all that bullshit. Just like your goddamned father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Communication

**Day 16**

My pistol makes a satisfying crack, the recoil jars me, but my killer doesn’t so much as blink.

Ray stares through the glass. “Number three,” he mumbles.

“Thank you, Mr. Kowalski," says the officer. "We’ll be in touch.”

 _Ray,_ I shout, but he is already leaving.

**Day 242**

“Okay. Fraser— this is dumb, this feels dumb, Doc, talking to an empty chair.”

_You’re not._

“Just try it out, Ray.”

“Right. Right, okay. Fraser. This is nuts. But then again you always made me nuts, so maybe this is nothing new. Still... I— I miss you, okay? Every day. It’s not getting easier.”

“Good, that’s good.”

“And I hate you.”

_I know._

“Why do you hate him?”

“Why do you think? He should’ve known better! He... Fraser, you give me shit all the time for acting without thinking, and what do you do? Walk right in that door and get your fucking head blown off. You stupid sonofabitch, why would you do that?”

_Ray, I’m sorry._

“Bet you’re fucking proud of yourself now, aren’t you? Line of duty, protecting Canadians and the Queen and all that bullshit. Just like your goddamned father.”

_More than you know, Ray. But at least my father could—_

“You’re doing really well, Ray.”

“...Doesn’t feel like it. Look, Ben... I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry, I don’t hate you. I’m mad at you, but... Remember the empty butter dish?”

_I know, Ray._

“He knew, right?”

“He knew. And he loved you, too.”

_Always._

“That’s why you have to let him go.”

_No._

“Yeah... yeah.”

_No, Ray. Don’t. Please don’t._

**Day 360**

Ray hesitates, his knuckles white.

_You don’t have to do this. I’m right here._

“I love you, Ben.”

_And I you, Ray._

“Always will. So I’m going to stay here. Live here.”

_Yes! Yes, stay. Please, stay._

“Live. Huh. Guess I just needed to hear that out loud.”

_I’ll stay with you. Forever, if you’ll have me. Please, Ray, don’t do this._

He takes a deep breath and tips the urn.

_No! Ray, I’m not ready. I’m not—_

“Goodbye,” Ray whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> And I can't help but wonder  
> Will you recognize my face?  
> I hope so...  
> 'Cause here it's perfectly dark.  
> \-- "Lazarus Phenomenon," Bike For Three!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Line of Communication [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271958) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic)




End file.
